


Deleted Scenes

by books_actually



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Past Abuse, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_actually/pseuds/books_actually
Summary: Collection of small pieces that ended up not making sense in other works, that were re-written or never finished.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. A Stroll Through Paris

After enjoying a meal, the two detectives decided to take a walk through the streets of Paris, before getting dark. It was a great way to relax and start their time alone.

Phryne suggested, with all her adventurous spirit, that they should just start walking and decide the path as they went.

Jack agreed, hoping they would not get lost. But they did.

“Can’t you just ask someone the directions back to the hotel?” The Inspector asked, releasing a sigh. “I would, if I could remember any words in French…”

“We are not lost! These streets seem familiar to me… I just need to orientate myself. I know I can find the way back!”

“For God’s sake, Phryne! Why are you so stubborn?”

Suddenly, she stopped. Jack was preparing himself mentally for the wicked answer she would give him, accompanied by one of those glares. Instead, she was completely frozen in place, her pale skin even paler.

“Phryne? Are you alright?” He asked tentatively.

“I… I realized where we are…” She managed to speak the words, almost without breath.

She turned around, avoiding his gaze, and started walking fast, almost running.

“Where are you going?” He said, extremely confused but going after her anyway. “What’s wrong, Phryne?”

She gave him a reply with a shaken voice, tears forming in her eyes.

“Can you please not ask me anything until we get to the hotel? I just need to get out of here as fast as possible.”

He gave her a small nod and the two went back in utter silence.

They entered the suite, the lady detective first. She quickly crossed the lounge, reaching for the door on the left, which was her bedroom. Her hand stopped on the doorknob; the movement interrupted by Jack’s words.

“Phryne, please don’t isolate yourself. You can trust me.”

She turned around and finally looked at him in the eyes again, not being able to hold back the tears anymore, despite her efforts.

“I hate the fact that a walk through places I have been is affecting me so much…” She paused and tried to calm herself, before continuing. “I want to tell you. I need to tell you. But first I must gather my thoughts... I am going to take a bath.”

She saw in his eyes nothing but comprehension and understanding.

“Of course. When you are ready, you know where to find me.”

With that, both retired to their respective bedrooms.

About an hour later, there was a gentle knock on his door. Jack was sitting in an armchair, reading a book, and before he could even get up, the raven-haired lady was peeking through.

“May I?”

“Yes, of course.” He said, putting down the book on the near coffee table.

He observed her carefully, the vision of her face without any trace of makeup, her expression calmer. She sat on the end of the bed and he sat next to her, maintaining a certain distance.

“This was not what I had planned for tonight.” She started, trying to sound light. “In this state of mind, perhaps seduction is not the greatest of ideas.”

“We can leave seduction for tomorrow. I don’t mind not following the plan as long as I can still spend time with you.” He remarked, hoping she would feel secure enough to confide in him.

She almost imperceptibly lifted the corners of her mouth, and finally laid her cards on the table.

“That square where I turned around… Did you notice the restaurant in the middle?”

“Yes…”

“It was the place where René used to take me on our dates. When he wanted to make up to me, he took me there. We had the most amazing dinner after he had hit me for the first time…”

Instinctively, they joined hands. Phryne felt all the walls she had built as a defence mechanism crumble to the ground. She told Jack the whole story, since the day she and René had met to the day she had run away.

After a moment, Jack broke the silence that had fallen between them.

“You didn’t deserve this… You truly are the strongest person I know.”

She shifted her position, getting closer to him until her head rested on his shoulder.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” She asked with no traces of teasing or flirting. “No second intentions. I just want to be close to you. I am strong but I find that you give me even more strength.”

The two detectives snuggled in Jack’s bed and drifted off in each other’s comforting arms.

**

Phryne woke up to the sensation of a hand smoothing her hair.

“Good morning, Miss Fisher! Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning, Detective Inspector! I did… I found the most comfortable pillow.” She answered with a smirk.

“Glad to hear that. Breakfast has just been delivered in the living room. I’ll go and get it.”

He was getting up from the bed but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” She asked in that high pitched tone.

He got slightly confused. One never knew what to expect from that woman.

Seeing the furrow in his brow, Phryne sighed dramatically.

“Being the gentleman that you are, it would be considerate to kiss the woman you just slept with.”

He smiled fondly at that remark.

“Seriously, Phryne, you were distressed last night, and I don’t wish to take advantage. But I am happy to see you are back to your usual self. That way I can begin my own plans of seduction.”

“Hmm… And what do you have in mind?”

Jack got closer to her, their lips mere centimetres apart. 

“You will have to wait to see.” He whispered.

They did not resist any longer and closed the space between them.

Jack and Phryne got ready for the day and headed back to the streets of Paris. She agreed that he would be the one deciding the program for the day. She felt positively surprised with his choices, which included a lunch in a typical restaurant, a visit to an art gallery, a trip to Notre Dame and a stroll along the Seine.

Back to the hotel room, Phryne showed him her appreciation for the pleasant day with a passionate kiss.

“Is that a ‘thank you for the lovely day’, Miss Fisher?”

“Yes, Jack! And a thank you for being such a dear man, who keeps saving me over and over again and who keeps reminding me not to be afraid of shadows.”

His expression softened at such endearing words.

“Have I told you that I love you very, very much?”

“You have but you can say it a million times and I still won’t get tired of hearing it.”

“We are exceptionally romantic today, aren’t we, Miss Fisher?” He replied with a teasing voice.

“I think it is the spirit of this new Paris we are discovering together…”

Jack passed his arms through her waist, resting his hands on her back, holding her close.

“I remember you saying there was something, or better, someone else you were keen to discover…”

She flashed him a seductive glance, like there was nothing else in the world that she wanted more than to ravish him. And there was not.

“Did I? Well, and I never break my promises. Shall we continue this conversation in the bedroom?”

He lifted her up and carried her in his arms, barely managing to say yes, while she covered him in kisses.


	2. At The Greek Train Station

The wind howled in the Greek train station, making the atmosphere appear even colder, along with the disappearing warmth of the sun, which was setting. Winter was making its presence known, although it was merely the day after the solstice.

A shiver went through Phryne’s body and she stepped closer to Jack, to which he responded by placing an arm around her. 

“For crying out loud!” She said exasperated. “Why did the train have to be late? We’re going to freeze here!”

“Maybe freezing to death in the bay, after yesterday’s boat incident might have been quicker than here, don’t you think?” He remarked with an expression of pure innocence in his face that did not fool her in the slightest.

“I already apologized for that.” The Lady Detective shot him a glare. “It was a lovely birthday surprise, Jack, that boat ride. I admit that I ruined it by throwing the boat upside down and us into the water. Happy now you have the confession?”

“I wouldn’t say you ruined it…” He put his lips close to her ear and whispered. “It turned out that taking the wet clothes off your body was my favourite part.”

“You’re upgrading your banter game, Jack Robinson!”

“I try not to disappoint.”

Their lips were about to meet when the sound of an upcoming train brought them back to the world around them.

“Look, Jack! Jane’s train is arriving.”

“Thank God!” He said with relief. “Although I hate when our romantic moments are interrupted… Be it by trains, radioactive flasks or your Aunt Prudence.”

“It was like a damned conspiracy back in Melbourne!” She agreed with his point of view. “Once I even thought that perhaps God was punishing me for my sins!”

Jack could not help but laugh at that. Phryne concerned about her sins was too funny and amusing. The situation was so out of character, she felt the need to justify herself.

“Dot had been teaching me things about the Bible, I got carried away…”

“So, what you are saying is that having my kisses denied felt like hell?”

“Really, Jack!” The raven-haired lady rolled her eyes. “Sometimes you are so smug…”

“But I know you have a soft spot for my smugness… “ He smirked.

“I do…”

Once again, they were totally oblivious to the world around them. Lost in the colours of each other’s eyes. They failed to notice that the train had stopped, that most passengers were already in the platform and that Jane was beside them. Her familiar voice startled them out of their stupor.

“Hello, lovebirds!”

“Jane!” They said in unison and before they could scold her for her comment (although it was true), the girl was already wrapping her arms around them.


End file.
